


翻译-Decontamination Procedures (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Root在消毒这件事上做得特别彻底基于407集之后
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	翻译-Decontamination Procedures (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decontamination Procedures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607587) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“衣服脱了。”

“什么？”Shaw咕哝道，声音低沉，满是疲倦。现在已快凌晨四点，即便是Root，都已不太能睁得开眼睛。

“所谓全面消毒，”Root说，奇迹般的保持了一张面无表情的脸，“小心点总不是坏事。”

Shaw死死的瞪着她看了好一会儿，“你认真的？”

Shaw脸上的表情像是在说她宁肯去自焚，这让Root忍不住笑了起来。

“你一天都围着病毒转，谁知道有没接触到那东西。”

Shaw面无表情的看了她一会儿，Root开始怀疑她是不是做得有点过了，毕竟……这是个极其漫长的一天。

“别这样，”Root继续引诱道，“你有哪儿是我没见过的？”Shaw开始对她怒目而视。“好吧，”Root得意的笑了，“绝大部分。”

“行吧。”Shaw咕哝道，边说边踢掉了靴子。Root惊讶的眨眨眼，看着Shaw脱下了夹克随意丢在一旁，其他的衣服紧随其后，最后是内衣，直到Shaw赤身裸体站在了她面前，一脸全世界都欠她钱的表情。

Root用力吞了口唾沫，十分明白她正直勾勾的瞪着Shaw（而且瞪得还很明显），但却什么也做不了。

“然后呢？”Shaw恼火的说。

“哈？”Root结结巴巴的说。

“消毒？”

“噢。”

Fin

Shaw脸上奇怪的绽放出了一抹得意的笑，这让Root忍不住皱了皱眉。

“你都说不出话了。”Shaw说，语气里满是愉悦。

“不，才没有。”Root说。 _只是说不出连贯的句子而已_ ，她悲痛的想，看着一个个的鸡皮疙瘩从Shaw满是伤疤的皮肤上冒了起来。

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“先是被吓了一跳，现在又是说不出话的，”她嘲讽道，“有人今天还真是大失水准。”

Root拉下了脸，强迫自己把视线上移看着Shaw的眼睛。但她只坚持了五秒，眼睛便又开始不受控制的到处乱看。这动作实在太过明显，Root十分明白Shaw不可能发现不了，而且一定还在心里使劲的沾沾自喜。

但她还是要为那五秒钟而骄傲。

她会好好的珍惜并怀念她那短短五秒的自制力，因为她怀疑她不可能再控制住自己了，但……她什么时候有过自制力来着？

“Root，怎么了？”Shaw说，朝她走了几步，只在中间留了几尺的距离。Root下意识的后退，屁股狠狠的撞在了木桌上，她用尽全力才没被痛得倒吸口凉气。Shaw依然是一脸得意的笑，明显正享受着她现在手忙脚乱的状态。“哑口无言了？”Shaw补了一句。

“那是纹身么？”Root说，想换个话题恢复一下，但她悲痛的怀疑她应该失败了。Shaw一阵都没动作，Root偏过头想看看她在干什么，却刚好看到Shaw正弯腰捡起先前丢地上的衣服，心脏瞬间便不受控制的狂跳了起来。

“这些都要烧掉，对么？”Shaw说。

Root百分之九十九的确定Shaw是故意的，旨在继续享受折磨她的整个过程。她立刻便决定不喜欢眼前这个全新戏谑风的Shaw。

“对。”Root努力憋出了一个字。今晚这角色转换得实在太过诡异，而Root觉得她真的受够了。她等了一会儿，确定Shaw正忙着戏谑和捡衣服后，稍稍左偏、无声的移动了点距离。

“你今天穿过的都得烧掉。”Root说，紧紧的抓住她在找的那个东西。

“可惜，”Shaw阴沉沉的抱怨，“我还特别喜欢这件夹克。”

 _我也喜欢_ ，Root想。Shaw穿皮衣的时候简直好看极了。

“等你弄完后，”Root慢慢的说，用上了她最为动人的嗓音，“我们就需要料理下 _你_ 了。”

Shaw僵住了，明显听出了Root语调中的暗示。

“全面消毒，还记得么？”Root说，语气里的笑意让她的尾音忍不住上扬了一个调。

“你敢。”Shaw埋怨道，敏捷的转身。但Root动作更快，紧握着水管瞄准，冰冷的水柱立刻便朝Shaw喷了过去。

Shaw的头发和全身都被淋了个透湿，她咬着牙，冷得有些发抖。

Root在水柱那头叫了声：“还是别把你弄生病了对吧？”她开心的笑了起来，关掉了水龙头，Shaw似乎很想瞪她一眼，但她的牙齿一直在打战，这让Root忍不住笑得更开心了。

“你会为这付出代价的。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，雷霆般直接向Root走了过来。

“是么？”Root说，脑子里瞬间闪现出了许多Shaw可以惩罚她的方式。当然，Root身上可能不能穿现在这么多的衣服，她们可能也还需要一副手铐、一个电击枪，Shaw踢掉的那双靴子上露出来的那把刀也应该不错。

Root想得太过投入，都没有注意到Shaw是什么时候过来的，直到Shaw那双冰冷的手抓住了她的，而她还抓着水管。

“不——”Root开口，但Shaw已经把水管口对准了她。

“不什么不。”Shaw怒气冲冲的说，压下水管把水撒得到处都是，其中大部分都淋在了Root身上，她尖叫了起来（事后她坚决否认掉了这个，坚持说是Shaw幻听了），想摆脱Shaw的射程范围，但Shaw一直紧紧跟在她身后，直到她和她一样全身透湿。

至少她还穿着衣服，至少她还有 _这个_ 优势，Root想。虽说Shaw看起来完全不介意赤身裸体的跑来跑去，但Root突然很高兴Harold和Reese不在这里，能让Shaw全身心的属于她。

（Shaw没有加入Thomas跟他一起走，虽然他的确颇具美名、长相也不能再闪亮，她没有抛弃他们去过那个充满珠宝和美酒的高品质窃贼生活，而这让Root如释重负得近乎虚脱，但她尽力不让自己去想Shaw的这个选择暗示了些什么。）

“怎么了？”Shaw说，关掉了闸门，随手把水管丢在了地上，满屋子开始找着毛巾，“你怎么突然怪怪的。”

Shaw用毛巾把自己裹了个严实，还是在微微的颤抖着。在毛巾盖住了Shaw裸露的肌肤时，Root瞬间觉得有些失望，她不知道自己本在期待着什么，也不知道她到底期待过什么，但她知道，不管今晚能发生什么事，那些机会都在渐渐一点点的流失。

“哪儿有。”Root说，用手环住自己想保留点温度。Shaw翻了个白眼，迅速擦干了全身，把毛巾扔在了Root脸上。

“后面有衣服。”她咕哝道，迅速的消失了。Root皱了皱眉，开始想着Shaw是不是已经后悔了选择留下来。躲在老得发霉的地铁站里，在化妆柜台干着一个永无前途的工作，还得时时刻刻提心吊胆，这算不上什么高品质生活。但Shaw说，这里有什么让她留了下来，这里有她在乎的什么东西，或是 _什么人_ 。

但Root不允许自己往那儿想，转而集中精神想把自己弄干，即便她还穿着衣服。

当然，她没成功。

“你知道你总得脱掉它们的对吧？”

Root被吓了一大跳，转过身发现Shaw已经回来了，穿着条纯黑的牛仔裤和一个背心，光着脚踩在瓷砖上，捡起了她那些“可能被感染”的衣服丢在了一个金属垃圾桶里。

“我没事。”Root迅速说。Shaw看她的眼神像是在看一个傻瓜。

“那瓶子你也摸了一晚，”Shaw说，“所以，快把衣服脱了。”

Root的眼睛瞪大了，“你就这么等不及想看我脱光？”她说，但话一出口，她才发现她的语调没她想象的那么自信。

“快脱，”Shaw平平的说，“反正你这身迟早都要换。”

“我不愿意。”Root脱口而出，在Shaw慢慢走过来时朝后退了一点。

“为什么？”Shaw问，“反正你有哪儿是我没见过的？”

“Shaw——”

但Shaw已经走了过来，而她已经退到了墙边上，Shaw的手指粗暴的解开了她的衬衫。“我没觉得这有什么大不了的，”Shaw嘟囔道，“受不了风水轮流转？”

Root没说话，在Shaw从她的肩膀上剥下衬衣时闭上了眼。冷空气随之而来，这里离地表很远所以总是很冷，但她没有冷得打战。

“Root，”Shaw说，声音平静但又带着满满的怒气，Root立刻便知道她已看到了她身上的那些淤青、划痕和刮伤，还有那个还没完全愈合的枪伤，它们如涂鸦般散布在她的整个身体上，“看着我。”

Root睁开眼，正好看到了Shaw的眼睛，而她不喜欢那个眼神。

“怎么弄的？”

Shaw的手指轻柔的划过Root腹部一块泛黄的淤青，她疼得倒吸了口凉气，向后瑟缩了一下。

“没事的。”Root说，推开她朝里走去。

“这都是新伤。”Shaw说，紧跟在Root身后，看着她把她的衣服也丢进了金属垃圾桶里。

“我说过了，”Root说，语气冷了下来，“没事。”

她把最后一件衣服也丢了进去，走到后面想找些干净的衣服，想着（希望）这个话题已经结束了。Harold明显也备了她的码，Root很快便找到了几件她能穿的衣服，瞬间有些莫名的感动。

Root迅速的穿好，在转身时发现Shaw正仔细的观察着她，吓得她差点又瑟缩几步。

“是因为the Machine么？“Shaw平稳的问。

Root移开了视线，死死的咬着嘴唇。

“我以为你在休息。”Shaw说。

“这是战争，”Root说，在这过去几周里，她感觉这话可能说了上百遍不止，对Harold，对Shaw，她厌倦了一次次提醒他们，提醒自己，“有些事必须要做。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“总有要做的事，但是不代表你可以这么不小心。”

Root尖锐的看了她一眼，如果她不是特别清楚的话，她会觉得Shaw是在担心她。

“我没有不小心。”Root说。好吧，只是和平时一样小心而已。

“不带后援就是不小心。”Shaw告诫道。

Root微笑了起来，真心的笑，而不是平时那种表面上的笑。

“你是说……你想做我的后援小伙伴？”Root高兴的问。

Shaw一脸苦相，“又不是多大的事。”

“我们可以把它当成一个大事。”Root建议道。Shaw没理她，眼睛直直的瞪着Root衬衫下那块淤青的位置，就像她的眼睛自带X光能穿过物体一样。

“你的肋骨还好么？”Shaw问，皱了皱眉。她每次进入医生模式的时候都是这个表情，与平时有着微妙的不同，带着认真的专注，代表着Shaw在分析和处理、在思考着这个伤或是小病该怎么治。

Root一直都很喜欢这个表情。

“我的肋骨没事。”Root说，语调忍不住的愉悦了起来。

“你应该去看看，”Shaw说，语速反常的变得飞快，“但别去Brookdale，那儿的医生都是蠢货。”

Root觉得她下巴都快笑痛了，但她一点儿都不介意。

“怎么了？”Shaw说，不安的挪了点位置。

“你还说你只在乎那只狗。”Root轻快的说，但还是有些犹豫。

 _也许这里还有我在乎的东西_ ，这句话依然还在她脑海里回荡。Shaw说话的方式、她脸上的表情，都一遍遍的在Root的脑海里反复的出现。这感情太过真实，一下之间她只能同往常一样开口调笑了过去，同时她也知道Shaw一定会直接否认，她们一直都这样。而一段时间以来，这也正适合她们。但现在Root已不太能如往常那般肯定了，时间所剩无几，这场战争正一天天的越发危险起来，她们中的任何一个、甚至她们俩随时都可能死去。

或许这样更好，留点距离更好。

“我……”Shaw喃喃说，“我在乎的不止那只狗。”

“Shaw。”Root说，不确定这是警告还是其他什么，或许也是个挑战。

Shaw瞪着她看了一会儿，像是在考虑着什么，在权衡利弊。一瞬间Root觉得肺里的空气都缠住了，害怕（而又期待）着接下来会发生什么，她不知道什么情况会更差。

最后Shaw开了口：“这种好事的话…还是你来？”Root僵住了，以为Shaw也在暗示些什么。但随即Shaw从包里拿出了一盒火柴朝她抛了过来，笑得十分得意，Root颤着手笨拙的接住了。“快把这蠢事了结了吧，”Shaw咕哝道，“我累了。”

Root也累了，跟着Shaw走到那个塞满衣服的金属垃圾桶前。她点燃火柴，丢了进去。

火焰渐渐蚕食着里面的一切，向上散布着浓重的灰烟，但不管Root站得多近，她都始终感觉不到火焰的热度，体内依然一片冰凉。她们站在那儿看了一会儿，直到火苗渐渐燃尽熄灭。

“那夹克还挺贵的。”Root抱怨道。他们的经费本就有些紧张，一想到买件新的有多难她就有些头疼。

“我帮你偷件新的，”Shaw说，Root挑起眉毛惊讶的望着她，随即Shaw的嘴角便微微有些上扬，“我是个窃贼，记得么？”

“我只是不觉得你会喜欢在商店里顺手牵羊。”Root说。

Shaw耸耸肩说：“确实不喜欢。”但Root听得出她的言外之意—— _但不管怎样，为了你的话还是可以_ 。Root心里一紧，从在酒店里的那个夜晚起，她都一直在强迫自己忽略掉这个感觉，这个揪心的感觉。当Samaritan的人在朝她开火时，她唯一的想法便是： _就这样了吧，该是时候了_ 。那时她没觉得有什么，那时她可以毫不犹豫的为了the Machine、为了信念而死。

而现在……她不能确定了。

她只是觉得，或许，或许她生命里还是有值得为之活下去的东西。

Shaw还在这儿，她也还在这儿。

她想到了自己身上的那些淤青、那些枪伤，想到了若事情稍稍有那么点不同，那些伤会比现在糟得更多，她可能会死。在那么多次里，她都可能会死。

“想走么？”Root问，眼睛依然瞪着衣服的那些灰烬，觉得她所有曾有过的信心都已荡然无存，“反正也快到吃早饭的时间了。”她补了一句。

时间已将近五点，再去睡觉也没什么意义了。而且，the Machine还没把新身份给她，她现在也无地可去。

Shaw瞥了她一眼，冷淡的说：“我可以去吃点东西。”

Root笑了笑，从Shaw身旁走过想去后面找双鞋穿，但Shaw抓住了她的手腕把她拉了回来。

“我，呃，”Shaw犹豫的开口，“今晚还挺开心的。”

Root怀疑的挑挑眉，“你把销毁几瓶致命病毒定义为开心？”

“不是，”Shaw咕哝道，重重的吐出一口气，“我是说…这不是那么的……无聊，比起……Harold和Reese在的话。”

“噢，”Root说，微微皱了皱眉，“你是说……因为Harold会大惊小怪叽叽喳喳，而Reese只想直接一枪崩了完事？”

“Root。”Shaw说，而Root猛然意识到她又在这样了，嘻嘻哈哈调笑过了头，便可以假装什么都没发生，假装那些感情都不是真的。

然后她便注意到了，Shaw依然紧紧的抓着她的手腕。她禁不住微笑了起来，心里有一阵暖流淌过，让她觉得不是那么的揪心了，虽然还是有一点，但要舒服了许多。

“我想…我也很开心。”Root说。

“好，”Shaw说，轻轻捏了捏她的手腕然后放了手，“来吧，你还要给我买早饭。”

“我凭什么要给你买早饭？”Root抱怨到。

“因为我要给你偷衣服。”Shaw还嘴。

Root耸耸肩，好吧，这还算公平。


End file.
